


Tajemniczy Ogród

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "Under the Ivy" autorstwa coffeejunkii , za jej zgodą :)</p><p>Opis za autorką:<br/>Harry myślał, że jeśli będzie się bardziej starał i więcej pracował nad swoimi problemami z mową, to ludzie go w końcu zrozumieją. Okazuje się jednak, że może to jednak oni powinni nauczyć się inaczej słuchać. </p><p>Nota od tłumacza:<br/>Ten tekst jest, moim zdaniem, wyjątkowy. Ma w sobie niezwykły urok, nawet jeśli sam w sobie nie jest milusi i puchaty. Jest o pomaganiu sobie, o wspieraniu, o zmuszaniu do wysiłku i pracy nad sobą. O miłości i przezwyciężaniu wszelkich przeszkód. A równocześnie jest na swój sposób delikatny, wręcz... niewinny. Tak bardzo nie chcę go Wam spojlerować, że nic więcej nie powiem, ale jako wieloletnia drarrystka absolutnie polecam :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajemniczy Ogród

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195742) by coffeejunkii. 



> Tytuł oryginału: Under The Ivy  
> Autor: coffeejunkii  
> Zgoda: jest :D  
> Niebetowane :(

Tajemniczy ogród

  
  
— Łyżka, Harry. — Hermiona patrzy na niego znacząco.  
Harry słyszy potrzebne słowo w swojej głowie, jasno i wyraźnie.  
— Widelec.  
Odwraca wzrok, by nie widzieć jej rozczarowania.  
— Może powinniśmy już skończyć, przynajmniej na dzisiaj — mówi ze znużeniem.  
— Nie. — Harry nienawidzi tego, jak szybko Hermiona się poddaje. Choć z drugiej strony, powtarzanie jednego zdania pięć razy, i to bez jakichkolwiek rezultatów, mogłoby zniechęcić każdego.  
Hermiona spogląda na chwilę w swoje notatki.  
— No dobrze. — Prostuje się, po czym znów zaczyna mówić jak nauczycielka: — Podaj mi proszę łyżkę.  
  


  
~*~*~ 

  
  
Draco nienawidzi Munga. Spędził w nim zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu — dokładnie osiem miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i trzy dni — mając pewność, że doskonale poradzi sobie sam. Niemniej, uzdrowiciele zdają się mieć na ten temat inne zdanie. Draco podejrzewa, że nie chcą go wypisać albo z powodu jakiegoś tajnego rozkazu ministerstwa, albo też są po prostu sadystycznymi draniami, którzy testują nowe zaklęcia i eliksiry na jego prawej nodze lub ramieniu. I jakoś ciągle brak rezultatów.  
Najgorsze jest jednak to współczucie w ich oczach. Tak to jest, jak się ktoś sprzymierzy z szaleńcem — takie i podobne komentarze słyszy czasami, gdy uda mu się zbliżyć do kogoś, nim ten zamilknie gwałtownie na sam jego widok.  
Być może jednak wreszcie uda mu się uciec od tych przerażających białych ścian i niekończących się korytarzy. Granger badała go dzisiaj, wkurzająco radosna jak zawsze, i od niechcenia rzuciła, że jego eksprofesor wilkołak ma wolny pokój, i że może dobrze by mu zrobiła zmiana otoczenia.  
Na początku Draco chciał odmówić, ale później przypomniał sobie artykuł, który czytał niedawno w „Czarownicy”. Był to kolejny oparty na plotkach artykulik o tym, jakoby Potter, ze względu na chwilowy pociąg do „życia w odosobnieniu” mieszkał razem z ich dawnym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.  
Życie w odosobnieniu, akurat,prycha w myślach Draco. Coś jest z Potterem nie tak, a jego dosłownie zżerała ciekawość, co się właściwie stało. Poza tym, wszystko jest lepsze od tego pieprzonego szpitala.  
  
  
  


~*~*~ 

  
  
Okno wychodzące na ogród jest ulubionym miejscem Harry’ego w całym domu. Co prawda o tej porze roku widok nie zachwyca — zdominowały go łyse drzewa, wybujałe krzaki i pojedyncze, opadłe liście, które przetrwały zimę. Mimo to Harry za każdym razem odnajduje w nim coś godnego uwagi, choćby zmieniający się kolor nieba. Dziś jest ono granatowe, choć tuż nad horyzontem przechodzi łagodnie w lawendę.  
Harry głaszcze Hedwigę, która dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. Zawsze potrafiła go wysłuchać, a teraz Harry docenia to jeszcze bardziej.  
Parkiet na korytarzu trzeszczy, gdy Remus wchodzi do pokoju.  
— Dobry wieczór — mówi ciepło.  
Harry kiwa mu głową na powitanie.  
— Musimy o czymś porozmawiać — oznajmia Remus, siadając naprzeciw Harry’ego. — Chodzi o Draco Malfoya — dodaje, po czym spokojnym głosem wyjaśnia, że Malfoy zamieszka z nimi przez jakiś czas.  
Harry nie do końca ogarnia, co Remus powiedział później; jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to to, że stał się zupełnie bezbronny wobec ciętego języka Malfoya.  
— Nie.  
Remus milknie na chwilę, po czym mówi dalej:  
— Harry, współpracowaliście ze sobą w czasie wojny, sądziłem więc, że będziecie w stanie przynajmniej dojść do porozumienia.  
Harry odwraca wzrok od uważnego spojrzenia, jakie rzuca mu Lupin.  
— Martwię się o ciebie, siedzisz tu sam, całymi dniami, gdy ja jestem w Hogwarcie. Przydałoby ci się towarzystwo.  
Harry prycha na samą insynuację, jakoby Draco Malfoy mógł kiedykolwiek stanowić przyzwoite towarzystwo. Chce powiedzieć Remusowi, jak absurdalny jest cały ten pomysł, ale wie, że wykrztusi z siebie jedynie zlepek poprzekręcanych słów, dlatego po prostu milczy.  
Przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i spogląda na ciemniejące niebo.  
— Spróbujmy przez tydzień, dobrze? Może wcale nie będzie aż tak źle, jak myślisz. — Remus podnosi się i kładzie Harry’emu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi z pokoju.  
  
  


~*~*~ 

  
  
Ktoś, kto zawraca sobie głowę uprzejmościami, nazwałby pewnie dom wilkołaka przytulnym. Przynajmniej był czysty — drobna warstwa kurzu, którą Draco zebrał palcem, przesuwając nim wzdłuż półki na książki, znajdowała się w granicach normy, biorąc pod uwagę brak skrzatów domowych.  
Potter siedzi w zniszczonym fotelu, ostentacyjnie na niego nie patrząc. Poza burkniętym „cześć”, nie powiedział nawet słowa. Wygląda na to, że nie przestał być pyszałkowatym dupkiem. Choć z drugiej strony, Draco nie spodziewał się jakiejś zmiany — wcześniej Potter rozmawiał z nim tylko wtedy, gdy chciał się spytać o jakieś zaklęcie czy też przedyskutować strategię następnego ataku.  
Lupin wyszedł, by przynieść herbatę, zostawiając Draco na środku salonu. Noga zaczynała go boleć, ale nikt jak dotąd nie zaproponował mu, by usiadł. Nim do pokoju wleciała taca z niepasującymi do siebie filiżankami z herbatą, kłykcie jego dłoni stały się białe od kurczowego ściskania laski. Draco ma pewność, że przez następne kilka minut jego lewa ręka będzie równie bezużyteczna, co prawa.  
Potter utrzymuje swój jakże stoicki spokój, podczas gdy wilkołak tłumaczy im coś, co nazywa „zasadami tego domu” — miało to zapewne zabrzmieć zabawnie, niemniej Draco ma pewność, że Lupin w żadnym punkcie tegoż „regulaminu” nie żartuje.  
Ponadto Lupin zachęca go, by dołączył do niego i Pottera w trakcie posiłków, zwłaszcza przez trzy dni w tygodniu, gdy odwiedza ich Granger. Wygląda na to, że ostatnimi czasy zajmuje się jakimiś sprawami Hogwarcie. Czyli po prostu jak zwykle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy, uznaje Draco, ale zatrzymuje to spostrzeżenie dla siebie. Poza wspomnianymi posiłkami może robić to, na co ma ochotę, ma nawet dostęp do sieci Fiuu, co w porównaniu do ścisłego nadzoru w szpitalu wydaje się generalnie ekscytujące, choć w rzeczywistości może się okazać dość skomplikowane.  
Nagle wilkołak przerywa swój monolog, co Potter natychmiast wykorzystuje — dopija herbatę jednym łykiem i ucieka z pokoju, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
Wilkołak patrzy za nim przez chwilę, po czym spogląda na Draco ze zmartwieniem.  
— Jest kilka rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć. Chodzi o Harry’ego.  
  


  
~*~*~ 

  
  
Tej nocy Draco nie może zasnąć. Próbuje wmówić sobie, że to przez przeciągi i chłód panujące w jego niewielkim pokoju, albo też przez stare książki stojące na półkach pod ścianami, które sprawiają, że chce mu się kichać, lecz tak naprawdę wie, że to przez wcześniejszą rozmowę z Lupinem.  
Wyjaśniło się całe to „pustelnicze życie” Pottera, okazując się czymś zupełnie innym od oczekiwań Draco. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak to jest — niby umieć mówić, ale mimo to i tak nie umieć się poprawnie wysłowić. To okazuje się niebywale trudne. Znacznie łatwiej wyobraża sobie reakcje innych. Te współczujące spojrzenia i litościwa troska. I pomaganie na siłę, gdy wcale się tej pomocy nie potrzebuje.  
Tak jakby Draco nie znał co najmniej kilku zaklęć przywołujących i transmutujących, i jakby wcale nie miał całkiem sprawnej lewej ręki.  
Przewraca się na drugi bok, czując łapiący go skurcz w nodze, i dochodzi do wniosku, że wcześniej zdecydowanie źle oceniał Pottera.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Życie z Malfoyem okazuje się zaskakująco spokojne. Dlatego też, kiedy pod koniec tygodnia Remus pyta Harry’ego, czy ma jakieś zastrzeżenia co do tego, by Draco został z nimi na dłużej, żadne nie przychodzą mu do głowy.  
To niesamowite, jak wiele można dowiedzieć się o drugiej osobie, zaledwie dzieląc z nią kilka pomieszczeń. Praktycznie nie spędzają ze sobą czasu, a mimo to Harry wie, że Draco woli dżem malinowy od truskawkowego, że nuci pod nosem piosenki zespołu Wireless, gdy myśli, że nikt go nie słyszy, oraz że jego noga boli go bardziej niż zwykle, gdy temperatura spada poniżej zera. W takie dni Harry dorzuca znacznie więcej polan do kominka.  
Czasami też zauważa, że Malfoy czai się w korytarzu, gdy Hermiona przychodzi go uczyć. Nazywa to „terapią logopedyczną”, choć Harry woli myśleć o tym jako o ponownej nauce mowy niż jakiejkolwiek formie terapii. Początkowo przeszkadza mu obecność Malfoya; jego ciekawość — czy jakikolwiek inny powód, dla którego zatrzymuje się w korytarzu i zagląda przez uchylone drzwi — wydaje się Harry’emu osaczająca, lecz z czasem uzmysławia sobie, że on może w jakiś sposób zamaskować swoje problemy z mówieniem, podczas gdy Draco nie ukryje ani chorej ręki, ani nogi. Biorąc to pod uwagę, Harry jest skłonny uznać, że „podglądanie” Malfoya jest w pewnym sensie sprawiedliwe.  
Przynajmniej dopóki Hermiona nie rozszerza ich lekcji również na posiłki, wprowadzając zakaz pokazywania czegokolwiek palcem, a tym samym zmuszając Harry’ego, by prosił o podanie rzeczy, których nie mógł dosięgnąć.  
— Sala… zawsze.. Ron i… i… ty… stół… wędzony łosoś — próbuje już po raz trzeci Harry.  
Hermiona marszczy brwi jeszcze bardziej.  
— Masz na myśli Wielką Salę w Hogwarcie? I… nas, siedzących przy stole Gryffindoru?  
To nie do końca to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale wystarczająco blisko, więc kiwa głową.  
— I chcesz…?  
— Łosoś… zimny… zawsze… i…  
— Myślę, że Potter chce soku dyniowego — wtrąca się nagle Malfoy, unosząc wzrok znad wieczornego wydania „Proroka”.  
Widelec Remusa uderza głośno o talerz, gdy ten odkłada go gwałtownie. Zapada cisza, a Harry wpatruje się w Malfoya z niedowierzaniem.  
Hermiona jako pierwsza odzyskuje głos.  
— Czy… czy to prawda, Harry?  
Harry kiwa głową.  
Malfoy nalewa soku do szklanki, stawia ją przy dłoni Harry’ego, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca do czytania.  
Hermiona nie odzywa się już do końca kolacji, a Remus stara się przełamać ciszę, opowiadając anegdoty o swoich uczniach.  
Harry nie może się powstrzymać; co i rusz spogląda na Malfoya, próbując pojąć, jakim cudem komuś udało się go zrozumieć. Do tej pory sądził, że jeśli będzie się dostatecznie starał i pracował nad mową, inni zaczną go w końcu rozumieć, ale teraz dotarło do niego, że być może tak naprawdę to oni powinni nauczyć się inaczej słuchać.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Spodeczek od filiżanki leci w kierunku Harry’ego z taką prędkością, że ledwo udaje mu się zrobić unik. Traci równowagę i łapie się pierwszej rzeczy w zasięgu ręki, którą okazuje się wieszak na płaszcze. Ten niestety okazuje się zbyt lichy, by go utrzymać, i jakkolwiek Harry’emu udaje się stanąć stabilnie na ziemi, wieszak upada, uderzając w lustro i rozbijając je z dość spektakularnym łomotem.  
— Hipogryf! — klnie Harry, gdy deszcz odłamków cudem omija jego nogi.  
— Potter? — pyta siedzący w salonie Malfoy. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry ignoruje te pytanie. Rzuca Reparo na zniszczone lustro, po czym stawia przewrócony wieszak. Kątem oka dostrzega, że Malfoy idzie korytarzem, opierając się ciężko na lasce.  
— Co się stało? Zaliczyłeś kolejne zderzenie z meblami?  
Harry chce mu wygarnąć, że to do jasnej cholery nie jest jego wina, że co i rusz musi uciekać przed różnymi przedmiotami lewitującymi przez cały dom. Otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zamyka je już po sekundzie.  
— Co? — pyta niecierpliwie Malfoy.  
Harry wskazuje na uporządkowane przed chwilą rzeczy.  
— Ptak… — urywa i kręci głową, po czym próbuje ponownie: — Zawsze... zawsze magia… i… książki… — macha ręką w powietrzu, naśladując coś latającego.  
— Och. — Malfoy wygląda na zakłopotanego.  
Musi być mu znacznie łatwiej przywołać jakąś rzecz, niż za każdym razem wstawać i po nią chodzić. Harry, by pokazać, że to rozumie, pyta:  
— Lekki?  
Malfoy marszczy brwi.  
Harry wskazuje jego prawą nogę i macha różdżką, jakby chciał rzucić zaklęcie przywołujące.  
— Lekki?  
— Tak… tak jest wygodniej — wyjaśnia Malfoy, odwracając wzrok. — Jak już się rozsiądę z dobrą książką, nie chce mi się ruszać, dopóki naprawdę nie muszę.  
To może i ma sens, ale Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że gdyby Malfoy więcej ćwiczył, łatwiej byłoby mu się poruszać. A przynajmniej podobnych argumentów używa Hermiona, gdy próbuje nakłonić go do mówienia.  
Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak to wszystko przekazać.  
— O co chodzi?  
Czysta ciekawość w głosie Malfoya skłania Harry’ego, by przynajmniej spróbować. Wie, że musi się bardzo skoncentrować na tym, co chce powiedzieć, usłyszeć, jak potrzebne słowa formułują się w jego głowie.  
A może wystarczyłoby tylko jedno słowo. Bierze głęboki oddech i mówi:  
— Spacer.  
— Słucham?  
Harry’ego rozpiera radość, bo choć ten jeden raz słowa w jego głowie i na języku idealnie się ze sobą zgadzają. Uśmiecha się szeroko i powtarza:  
— Spacer.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Draco nie ma pojęcia, czemu w ogóle się na to zgodził, niemniej codziennie o piątej, o ile sprzyja im pogoda, wychodzi z Potterem na spacer.  
Układ jest prosty — Draco chodzi, a Potter mówi.  
Gdy mają dobry dzień, dochodzą do ulicy, a potem skręcają w polną drogę i idą nią aż do ławki stojącej na skraju pól. Czasami Draco udaje się nawet iść bez laski, gdy ma rzeczoną ławkę w zasięgu wzroku. Z uporem ignoruje fakt, że Potter od czasu do czasu musi go łapać za ramię, by się nie przewrócił, nim dotrą do celu.  
Niemniej, gdy mają gorszy dzień, nie dochodzą nawet do końca ulicy, bo jego noga za bardzo daje mu się we znaki. Jest jeszcze gorzej, gdy Potter nie chce mówić. Zdarza się to zwłaszcza w te dni, gdy Granger za bardzo go naciska — Potter potrafi wtedy wybiec z pokoju niczym tornado jeszcze przed końcem lekcji. Podczas tych cichych spacerów Draco zastanawia się, czy Potter zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wiele jest w stanie przekazać, nie mówiąc nawet słowa. Czy wie, że wszystkie zmartwienia ma wypisane na twarzy, że zdradza je tym, jak jego palce majstrują przy szwach płaszcza, albo też tym, jak blisko siada obok Draco na ławce.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Jest pełnia; Harry spędza tę noc, siedząc przy oknie, jak zawsze, gdy Remus zaszywa się gdzieś z dala od domu. Sięga po ciasteczka czekoladowe, które przegryza, by nie zasnąć, lecz jego ręka natrafia na pusty talerz.  
Po drodze do kuchni zauważa dziwny cień majaczący w głębi korytarza. Harry podchodzi bliżej, przez co cienie powoli zmieniają postać, ukazując ciało leżące na kamiennej posadzce.  
Malfoy.  
Harry podchodzi do niego w trzech krokach i klęka. Malfoy cały drży; skurcze przeszywają jego nogę i najprawdopodobniej też rękę, sądząc po tym, jak mocno przyciska ją do piersi. Oczy są mocno zaciśnięte, niemniej poruszają się pod powiekami. Harry wyciąga dłoń, by dotknąć nią ramienia Malfoya, a wtedy ze zbielałych warg ucieka cichy jęk.  
— Draco… Co… co? — Harry chce dowiedzieć się, jak Malfoy w ogóle się tu znalazł, jak długo leży już na podłodze i co on sam powinien teraz zrobić.  
Nie dostaje jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, poza tym, że Malfoy kuli się jeszcze bardziej.  
Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że przede wszystkim musi zabrać go z tej lodowatej podłogi i przenieść na wygodniejsze miejsce. Wsuwa jedną rękę pod plecy Malfoya, drugą pod kolana i podnosi go. Słyszy kilka jęków, choć nie wie, czy bólu, czy też protestu, po czym głowa Malfoya opiera się bezwładnie o jego pierś.  
Przez umysł Harry’ego przebiega mnóstwo myśli, gdy niesie chłopaka do jego pokoju. Proszę, proszę, niech on nie mdleje, jestem beznadziejny w zaklęciach uzdrawiających lub ciągle je jakieś słodycze, jak to możliwe, że jest taki lekki?.  
Ostrożnie kładzie go na łóżku, w myślach przepraszając go co najmniej tuzin razy za ból, jaki musiał mu po drodze sprawić.  
Malfoy otwiera na chwilę oczy i mamrocze:  
— Eliksir.  
Harry rozgląda się i na pobliskiej półce z książkami dostrzega kilka fiolek. Podczas wojny sporo się nauczył o eliksirach przeciwbólowych, dzięki czemu bez trudu odnajduje najsilniejszy z nich.  
Napięcie znika z ciała Malfoya niemalże w tej samej chwili, gdy wypija miksturę. Harry słyszy, jak jego oddech się normuje. Nie może się oprzeć i delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców dotyka ciała Malfoya, tak jakby chciał mu przekazać, że ktoś jest przy nim.  
Ktoś, komu na nim zależy.  
Dopiero po minucie Malfoy otwiera oczy.  
— Dziękuję — mówi cicho, lecz jego głos jest już znacznie silniejszy.  
Harry kiwa jedynie głową, wiedząc, że jeśli spróbuje coś powiedzieć, słowa i tak go zdradzą.  
— Sądziłem, że uda mi się dojść do kuchni bez… że dam radę zrobić to sam. Wygląda jednak na to, że się myliłem.  
Słowa Malfoya są ostre i surowe, tak pełne goryczy i rezygnacji, że Harry’emu wręcz skręcają się wnętrzności. Aż za dobrze wie, jakie to uczucie. Odruchowo głaszcze palcami ramię Malfoya, rysując przy tym kciukiem niewielkie kółeczka.  
Słyszy westchnienie, i to zadowolenia, a nie bólu, tak więc nie przerywa delikatnej pieszczoty, przesuwając dłoń od ramienia, poprzez bok, aż do nogi Malfoya. Odsuwając od siebie wszelkie myśli o tym, co właściwie robi, skupia się na tym, by jego dotyk nie był zanadto natarczywy, a jedynie odganiał resztki bólu. Co jakiś czas zerkał na twarz Malfoya, z zadowoleniem dostrzegając wracające na nią stopniowo kolory.  
Malfoy niedługo po tym zasypia. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien wyjść, ale i tak zostaje przy nim, opierając dłoń o jego bok.  
  
  


~*~*~ 

  
  
Draco budzi się w środku nocy. Ciało wydaje się być z ołowiu, a w prawym ramieniu i nodze, zamiast spodziewanego bólu odzywa się delikatne kłucie. Zupełnie jakby jego mięśnie sprawdzały swoje możliwości, co było zupełnie inne od paraliżujących skurczy, do których zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.  
Nagle przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Upadek. Ból, który obezwładnił go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Potem zjawił się tam Potter i…  
Draco przełyka ciężko ślinę na samo wspomnienie dłoni Pottera. Nie, żeby to było dla niego coś nadzwyczajnego — uzdrowiciele też go wcześniej dotykali, ale nigdy z taką troską i uwagą. Czuje, jak pragnienie czai się, by rozgościć się w jego sercu, dlatego też przewraca się na drugi bok, by je przegnać.  
Gdy jego nos trafia na potargane czarne włosy, ledwie powstrzymuje się przed zdławionym dźwiękiem, który próbuje wyrwać mu się z ust. Potter wciąż tu jest, śpi; jego głowa leży na skraju łóżka, a okulary przekrzywiły mu się na twarzy.  
Teraz nie ma jak powstrzymać tego przeklętego pragnienia.  
Draco ostrożnie zdejmuje okulary, po czym wplątuje dłoń we włosy Pottera. Przeczesuje grubsze pasma, zachwycając się tym, jak przepływają mu między palcami, miękkie i szorstkie zarazem.  
Potter budzi się powoli, cokolwiek zdezorientowany. Draco zatrzymuje dłoń, ale jej nie zabiera. Zielone oczy wpatrują się w niego z niezrozumieniem. Gdy Potter próbuje się odsunąć, Draco zaciska dłoń.  
— Proszę — szepcze. — Nie odchodź.  
Draco odsuwa się nieznacznie i unosi koc w niemym zaproszeniu.  
Potter waha się przez chwilę, po czym kładzie się na łóżku obok Draco. Nie mają zbyt wiele przestrzeni, przez co ich ręce i nogi co chwila się plączą. Draco z ulgą zauważa, że Potter nie odsuwa się od niego. Układają się wreszcie wygonie, a kiedy Draco kładzie dłoń na piersi Pottera, on obejmuje go ramieniem i przyciąga bliżej siebie.  
Ciepło rozlewa się po ciele Draco; po raz pierwszy, od kiedy przybył do tego domu, nie jest mu zimno.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Harry nie wie, jak ma nazwać to, co jest pomiędzy nim, a Malfoyem… a Draco, ale wie, że coraz więcej nocy spędza na wąskim łóżku w niegdysiejszej bibliotece, nawet po tym, jak wokół domu przestał hulać lodowaty, zimowy wiatr, zastąpiony delikatną wiosenną mżawką.  
Pewnego ranka, tuż po wschodzie słońca, Harry wychodzi z pokoju Draco, zamykając za sobą drzwi, gdy dostrzega idącego do kuchni Remusa.  
Remus zatrzymuje się i posyła mu ciepły uśmiech.  
— Dzień dobry.  
Harry odwraca wzrok, czując rumieniec palący mu policzki. Nie chciał, by Remus dowiedział się w taki sposób, ale jak miałby wyjaśnić mu coś, czego sam do końca nie rozumiał?  
Słyszy zbliżające się ku niemu kroki i oto Remus stoi przy nim dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
— Harry…  
— Prze… Przepraszam — udaje mu się wykrztusić.  
— Za co mnie przepraszasz? — pyta łagodnie Lupin.  
Harry spogląda na znajdujące się za nim drzwi. Czuje dłoń ściskającą jego ramię. Unosi wzrok, napotykając spokojne spojrzenie Remusa.  
— Nie masz za co przepraszać. Wiedziałem już od jakiegoś czasu, ale uznałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli póki co zatrzymam to dla siebie, dopóki sam nie zechcesz mi powiedzieć. A przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś się na to zdecydujesz. — Urwał na chwilę. — Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko, prawda?  
Harry kiwa głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
— On… Draco…  
— Tak?  
Harry otwiera usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, ale zmienia zdanie. Te kilka słów, które póki co jest w stanie z siebie wydobyć, o ile się odpowiednio skoncentruje, nie są w stanie opisać tego, co naprawdę sądzi o Draco. O tym, jak do niego mówi, i jak go słucha, i przede wszystkim rozumie. O drżeniu, w jakie wprawia Harry’ego jego dotyk, gdy palce Draco błądzą po jego ciele.  
W oczach Remusa pojawia się cień smutku, gdy mówi:  
— Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Harry.  
Nawet jeśli cieszy go akceptacja Remusa, Harry czuje poczucie winy na myśl, że on ma coś, czego Lupin nie zaznał już od tak wielu lat.  
— Herbata? — sugeruje, nie chcąc zostawiać Remusa na pastwę samotności.  
— Brzmi wspaniale. Myślę, że mam nawet dość czasu, by przygotować nam porządne śniadanie.  
Harry słyszy wdzięczność przebijającą się z pozornie lekkiego tonu wypowiedzi. Decyduje więc, że będzie częściej rozmawiał z Remusem, nawet jeśli to takie trudne.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Głosy rozlegające się w domu cichną w miarę jak idą w głąb ogrodu. Harry prowadzi Draco na sam jego koniec, aż do rozrosłych krzewów rosnących za jabłoniami. Na trawie migoczą opadłe płatki kwiatów, a na gałęziach wciąż rozkwitają świeże pąki; w świetle zachodzącego słońca wszystko mieni się na zielono i biało.  
Harry zatrzymuje się dopiero pod baldachimem z bluszczu.  
— Co… — mówi Draco, ale Harry ucisza go, kładąc mu palec na ustach.  
— Ciii.  
Wyciąga różdżkę i podaje ją Draco, który przyjmuje ją, ciekaw, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Drugą dłonią szuka ręki Harry’ego, ich palce splatają się niemalże bezwiednie.  
Harry wskazuje najpierw na różdżkę, a potem na swoje czoło.  
— Spójrz — szepcze.  
Draco nagle rozumie te nerwowe podekscytowanie, które dosłownie roznosi Harry’ego, rozumie, co ma zrobić. Co mu właśnie zaoferowano. Kręci głową. To za dużo, znacznie więcej, niż mógłby przyjąć.  
Harry podchodzi bliżej.  
— Spójrz — mówi, tym razem z większym naciskiem.  
Przy zmierzchu ciężko odczytać cokolwiek z twarzy Pottera, ale Draco zna go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że malują się na niej zaufanie i determinacja.  
Powoli unosi więc różdżkę i mówi:  
— Legilimens.  
Obrazy wpadają do jego umysłu, początkowo zmieszane i niejasne, lecz klarują się już po chwili. Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie są wspomnienia. Harry pokazuje mu ten fragment umysłu, do którego ucieka, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Draco ma wrażenie, jakby patrzył na swoje własne marzenia oczami Harry’ego.  
Ledwie udaje mu się wymamrotać Finite Incatatem, nim jego usta spotykają się z ustami Harry’ego.  
Draco przelewa w ten pocałunek całą swoją nadzieję, i strach, i potrzebę, które przed chwilą ujrzał, i które wciąż rezonują mu w duszy.  
— Tak — mówi Draco, gdy odsuwa się w końcu, by złapać oddech. — Tak.  
Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go ponownie.  



End file.
